


How much do you know?

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Tony Stark, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing. Just wanted to make the Thor/Tony area bigger so yeah.YO YO YO YO READ THIS!I hate this story soo much. It's a run away train that has no clear plot so I will be editing it. It is going under extreme changes and so you will have to read from the beginning to find out what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

In a different world and time Howard Stark marries a Lady who is an assassin. They met on a business trip in Italy. She was there to kill his business partner. After talking to Howard she wants to talk to him more he won her over. They start seeing each other whenever they can. After a few months he asks he to move in with him. She agrees then quits her job and become the faithful trophy wife he’s always wanted. All the while Howard was none the wiser of her true job. She's had to play the part before so she knows what to do and what is expected of her. However, she knows people will come for her and her children one day. She wasn’t stupid she knew that spys don’t get to retire, they are killed to keep all the secrets safe with her. She dose the only thing she knows to do. When her daughter Antonia Stark is born she gets ready to teach her child to play dumb but kick the ass out of any soldier. With the help of one of her oldest friends she manages to do a good job at it. The lesions never left her when her mother and father died or when she became the most powerful person in the world. She continued the training she had as a young girl. She became known as a woman that was only good for her inventions, her body and nothing more. That changed when Afghanistan happened, she had never felt so helpless and afraid. She vowed that she would make it seem like a bad idea to ever capture her again. She would do something with her life. Even if she had to burn the world to the ground and start again.

\---------

“Stark meet Mr. Steven Rogers” Fury said as a large blond man walked in the room behind him. The man looked tense and unsure of what to say.

“So what did they tell you about me?” She asked him a small smile slipping onto her face. How could she not? It was obvious that they had said something about her that she wouldn’t like.

“Huh? Oh they didn’t say much Miss” Rogers said relaxing a bit. She could see why her father liked him. He was a bit of a dunce at first glance, maybe he would prove himself as something more. She read everything shield had on him and what her father had on him long before he was thawed. 

“So what did you want from me Fury?” She asked turning her attention to the other man in the room. He looked just as unhappy to see her as she was to see him. He was always trying to sneak around her.

“We would like you to provide the avengers with a place to sleep and work.” Fury said. He slide a folder with what could only be a contract. Tony took it and started to scan it when Rogers shifted his weight. That brought her attention back to the soldier.

“Why is he here?” She asked still scanning the contract already finding a couple of things she didn’t like.

“He is going to be the captain of the team.” Fury said. She should have had more than the one cup of coffee before this.

“Is that so?” she said glancing at the new Captain make sure they could track her eyes checking him out “This will be going to my lawyers before I sign anything as I’m sure you already knew. If there is any changes that need to be made my people will contact you’re people. So I’ll be off then” she said moving to the door. Rogers moved out of the way like she was a ghost, or a monster he was afraid to touch.

“Good day Mam” He said as she opened the door to leave.

“Good day soldier and next time we should meet in a more private place. After all being a virgin in this day and age is odd even if you just got out of the ice.” With that she closed the door taking one last look at Rogers face as it changed from neutral to shock. She would have laughed at it him but now wasn’t the time.  
By the time she got back to the stark tower she was exhausted. She had gone straight to her lawyers to talk about what she wanted out of the contract and things she didn’t like. After that she left them to there jobs. Then she had to go to a interview for a new product that was going to be on the market. The man interviewing her was known to be a bit of a pervert. Last time he interviewed her he asked who the best person she had in bed was, and bet he could win against them. The fun part was he was interviewing her for a new green energy plan that the company was going through. She wished that was enough to make him be professional with her, but it wasn’t. Because why would it be with her reputation.

“Jay, whats tomorrow look like?” She asked. She had gone to her lab to start making new improvements on the tower to make room for the Avengers. She was mostly doing it so that she didn’t have to think too much. Making things was always her safe place that she could retreat too. Whether she wanted them to actually move in with her was another matter that she didn’t want to go into at the moment.

“Tomorrow is going to be cloudy and your schedule is empty other than meeting with the lawyers again Mam” Jarvis said. 

“Thanks Jay” She said making floor plans for six people. The contract didn’t say who all was going to be apart of the team but she figured that making six more floors should be fine. If when she goes to see Fury again there are more than six she just buy a plot of land and build there.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rogers the woman your about to meet is not to be underestimated. She is a difficult person to work with.” Fury said as he walked through the halls of shield, Steve close at his heels. He had heard about Antonia Stark from the people working at shield. He didn’t like to rummers too much so he took to the internet to find more on her. What he did find lead him to believe that she was a smart woman but liked to have sex any and every where. 

“Yes sir” He said slowing down at the sight of the door. As they entered the room he saw her, a woman he had heard so much about. She raked her eyes down his body then back up. She smiled a bit at him. She was a beauty just as people said she was. He would have forgotten to breath if it wasn’t for the fact she looked a bit like Howard. While Howard was a good man Steve didn’t like him like that.

“Stark meet Mr. Steven Rogers” Fury said. Making him worry that the stories where true and he was going to end up in bed with her without knowing how he ended up there. That he would be talking to her one moment and the next be getting kicked out of her home.

“So what did they tell you about me?” She asked. He jumped at her voice suddenly cutting through the air. It was like a knife cutting warm butter, fast and in control.

“Huh? Oh they didn’t say much Miss” He answered as calmly as possible. It was obvious that she didn't believe him. Of course they had said something about her. He should have said something else. All he could think was “oh well it was too late to change things now” and tried to relax. Turning away from from him and turning her attention to Fury. She and Fury shared a look of hate and respect before greeting each other. 

“So what did you want from me Fury?” She asked. Her smile fading a bit. Steve wondered if you could call that a greeting.

“We would like you to provide the avengers with a place to sleep and work.” Fury said. She began to read the work. He was getting the feeling that Fury only wanted him here to met her. He wanted to leave and go anywhere else.

“Why is he here?” she asked as if reading his mind. He looked at Fury to see what he was going to answer with.

“He is going to be the captain of the team.” Fury said. His mouth fell open in shock at the fact he was going to be a captain of a team he didn’t even know. He didn’t even know about the team existing at all and he was supposed to lead it. Sure he had been a captain before but with people he had trained with.

“Is that so?” she said glancing at him this time slowly moving over his body “This will go to my lawyers before I sign anything as I’m sure you already knew. So I’ll be off then” she said moving to the door. He moved still in shock at the news. Steve felt almost like he had already slept with her.

“Good day Mam” He said as she opened the door to leave.

“Good day soldier and next time we should meet in a more private place. After all being a virgin in this day and age is odd even if you just got out of the ice.” With that she closed the door. She left him feeling more confused at what had happened in the room. There had been so many questions that wasn’t answered.

“Damn it. I knew she was hacking us” Fury said sitting down at the table.

“What?” He asked.

“We haven't told anyone about you yet. The fact she didn’t even bat an eye about who you where and why she knew you had been frozen proves she knows who you are” Fury said.

“What do we do?” He asked.

“Nothing. We can't take any real action against her. She could ruin us as an organization” Fury said. He was beginning to understand why Fury didn’t like to have meetings with her. She was scary and was incharge of the air around her. If she wanted it to be uncomfortable then it was.

“Okay. Sir why am I captan?” He asked.

“You have the most experience. So let's talk about who is apart of the team.” Fury said pulling up the computer screens “The first two are people that have worked for shield for years. Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. They have many skills and are two of our best. Next is a man named Bruce Banner. He had a chemical accident and when angered will change into a monster. Next is another man named Thor Odinson. He is the norse God of thunder that comes to earth for a couple of months at a time them leaves. Last and the one you’ll have to look after the most is Antonia Stark. She had made the Ironman suit and has been protecting people for the last year and a half.” Fury said flipping through the images with the people and their names. There was bits of information on them as well.

“Wait Miss Stark is Ironman?” He had heard of the things that Ironman had done for the people of the world.

“Yes she is” Fury said. This was going to be a difficult group to lead.

“That's not all” Fury began looking at Steve directly in the eyes “Only Romanoff and Barton have met before today” 

“How is this going to work?” Steve asked feeling more and more uncomfortable.

“Romanoff is getting both Antonia and Banner on board the team. You just have to worry about leading them. Romanoff will handle everything else” Steve’s gut knew a threat when he heard one. He didn’t know what it was about this situation that gave him that idea but he knew that it was a bad. Fury was now in control of what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you believe that they want them to move into my tower?” Tony said lounging on the   
“Sir Perhaps you should allow them to move in” Jarvis said.  
“And why would I do that?” Tony said.  
“Sir there will be two assassins in the group it would be fun to test their abilities” Jarvis said knowing that tony had been getting bored recently.  
“And if they figure me out?” Tony asked.  
“One of them is Natasha Romanov” Jarvis said. That was the hook line and now he waited to see if he could catch anything. Tony has been trying to find any and every reason to kick Romanov out of her company but there wasn’t really a reason to do so. She wasn’t taking any information from the company and she was doing an okay job.   
“Fine J. You win this time” Tony said rubbing her shoulder to try and get the knots out of her shoulders.   
“Should I tell the lawyers and call the masseuse?” Jarvis asked already making the calls and setting things up in Tony's schedule.  
“J what would I do without you?” Tony asked.  
“I wouldn’t have the fantic idea sir” Jarvis said. Tony smiled at his sass before standing and moving to the Workshop. She had a lot to do in order to get the tower ready. She would have to add more hidey holes in two levels as well as find out who she’s working with.   
She started with Natasha’s Floor. She knew as a assassin she would need places to hide both herself and things. So her floor didn’t have any real rooms just opening and walls facing different angels. On top of the bathroom and bedroom being the most complex to get into where they had to climb over and crawl under things. But other than those two room the walls would have random openings give anyone the chance to see what was happening in other areas. There was a kitchen that had a small garden with all the basic herbs to help with cuts and burns. The garden had a watering system that was monitored by Jarvis. There was a living room with a tv and couch that had a hiding place right behind it. The walls where a white with any west walls being gray. The floor was a dark black wood that had splotches of white. It looked worn and used whitch was perfect for heels and secret compartments.  
Then she moved on to Steve’s room where she had a bit more problems with. The floor plan was a lot more open and modern. The kitchen, living room had Flower Hexagon Mosaic with Four Roses. The walls were wallpapered with roaring 1920’s fan style pattern on the western walls while the others were a softer brown. The room next to the bedroom was an art room. It had all the mediums that Tony could think of as well as much paper as twelve sketchbooks and 40 packs of paper could be. From there he had a garden much like Natasha’s but he's had the basic vegetables. His living room had several bookshelves that had books on topics anywhere from right after the war to now. He had a smaller tv than the others did in hopes that it would make him feel better. There was a few sets of weights in the room as well.  
Then after looking into the other people moving in she decided to make Thor's room. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to meeting him. For him she made a room like a studio apartment but the bathroom was far bigger. Tony made sure that the bath could let a grown man sleep comfortably in the tub without having to lift or bend anything. The living room half had a large Tv that could been seen from the bed that had a large couch in front of it. The bed was two king sized beds put together and had a four corner square princess bed canopy. The bed covers and canopy where a dark purple. The sheets where a golden color. On the opposite side the room was a garden fish tank. It was a tank that had running water that helped the flowers and a few edible plants grow. The tank had some tropical fish that had started their own ecosystem. The kitchen was basic and next to the door. The floor had been a beautiful gold color.  
Clints room was a lot like natashas but the gay walls turned into a dark purple. After doing some research she found some interesting things on the man. She made a extra bedroom that had two box beds with a couple of desks. There was a few things like pencils and paper in the room as well. Other than that the floor had more spaces above ground for him to hide. But was largely similar to Natasha’s.  
Now Bruce’s room was amazing. It had a open lay out like Thors. The floor was a dark brown wood that had lacquer on it to protect it from any chemical spills. The walls where beige with the north wall being a plymouth green. The bed was a king size bed with cubby spaces right under it to hold clothes. Instead of a tv he had a yoga mat and a fish tank that lined the room.where you can watch the fish swim from one part of the room to another. Bruce had a larger garden then the others that held vegetables and herbs. There was room in the garden to plant more of whatever he wanted. There was a room next to the bathroom that had a spa steam room in it. The kitchen was rather large with marble counters. On the counter Tony put a few pieces of paper. One welcomed Bruce with a number to all the medical staff that could keep any questions on the down low. A lawyer that would help if need. A number of a masseuse and yoga instructor. The second told bruce of a few places that tony owned that were “off the map” and how to get there without being detected. And the last had a complete schedule of tony's daily life with the words “Things can and will change” on the bottom.  
Tony stretched and began creating the community floors: a gym, library, and kitchen/living room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to my home” Tony said as the elevator doors opened showing the Avengers standing awkwardly in the lobby. 

“Good Morning Ma’am” Steve said holding a blue duffel bag over his shoulder. The others stood behind him in an awkward squish. It looked like the elevator was just a bit small.

“Oh stop with the Ma’am talk you’ll make me feel as old as you are” Tony said shooing them into the elevator before stepping into it with them making it even more cramped. It was cramped and difficult to move.

“We will start at Doctor Banners floor, then move up to Rogers floor, then Natasha’s, then Braton's, and finally Thor's but by then it will just be Thor and I. When you have settled floor 300A is a common area that has a TV and kitchen for you to use anytime you want” Tony said pushing a button that made the elevator move up what felt like ten floors. Tony knew however that it was actually 60. Thanks to her working on the elevator to stop throwing up because of hangovers. It moved as smooth as silk between floors.

“Your floor Doctor is Hulk proof. Meaning if you get mad in here or your heart rate goes up everything will be safe. We have 5 floors of R&D bellow you. And in the basement is a hulk proof room that has things he can play with or smash” Tony said waiting for the door to open. She should have thought this through before having them all arrived at once.

“Wait did you say floor?” Steve asked as the door opened that showed an other door waiting for them. 

“Yes floor. Doctor Banner if you place your right hand on the scanner right there it will be the lock that will make it so only you can get in. Of course if you do something like accidentally start a fire while cooking the door will unlock and allow anyone in to either save or help you” Tony said waiting for him to open the door. Banner looked at the scanner and put his right hand on it. Soon the door unlocked and they went inside.

“Wow” Bruce said as he looked at everything.

“I tried to make it as stress free as possible. The fish can be feed if you pull on the wall right above it. The garden can be watered automatically if you want but if you don't just tell Jarvis and he will turn off that function.” Tony said smiling at how Banner was already pulling on the walls and looking around. He reminded her of a child at christmas.

“Thank you” he said as he turned around 

“I’ll let you get settled” Tony said turning to see the other avenger looking about the room from the door. They looked awe struck and like they were a bit jealous. 

“Wait, before you go who is Jarvis?” Banner asked. Tony turned back to Banner to introduce Jarvis when he spoke first.

“I am the AI that Miss has made” Jarvis said making everyone but Tony, and Natasha jump a bit.

“I will be monitoring your vitals Doctor Banner and will warn you of any heart changes that could be dangerous. You may also ask me anything or ask me to buy anything you may need” Jarvis said. 

“Uh thank you” Banner said.

“Do you have it from here?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, thanks” Bruce said. Tony left that at that and left the room. Once again entering the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright next is Rogers” Tony said pushing a button. It didn’t take long to go up one floor. It felt a bit faster than she was ready for. Not really a breather before the door opened to show Rogers floor.

“Same thing with you. Put your right hand on the scanner and the door will unlock.” Tony said standing behind him. Steve did and the door did the same thing as Dr. Banners. When Steve walked into the room he dropped the duffel and turned around.

“You did this for me?” He asked his eyes wide in shock. 

“Yeah, is it too much? If you want to redecorate that's fine. It’s hard to find a good reference for old home decor” Tony said frowning.

“No no it’s amazing it just like…” Steve said.

“That was what I was going for. This will be your home might as well make it something that is comfortable and calming.” Tony said walking over to the door that lead to the art room.

“This is what I really wanted to show you. In all the history books it said you liked art” Tony said opening the door. Steve walked over followed by the other Avengers who were curious. There they stood in front of a room that was waiting for art to be placed.

“Wow” Steve said walking in and running his hands over the canvas that sat waiting for him.

“Thank you. I never thought it would be like this. I mean this amazing” Steve said turning to Tony.

“No problem really, Jarvis is connected to this floor as well so if you need anything ask him. Oh and there are books on the history of art in the bookshelf. Have fun tiger” Tony said shoeing the others back to the elevator. 

“We will let you settle in and look around” Tony said as she left the room. However, she heard a ‘I will never thank her enough’ being said quietly behind her. It was nice of him to think she wanted to be repaired.


	6. Chapter 6

“Natasha I have spent time and energy on your room. If you don’t love it I’ll be disappointed. Spy’s are harder to make rooms for than I had first thought.” Tony said letting Natasha push the next button. If the speed that Natasha pushed the button with was any indication that she was excited, then she was ecstatic.

“Now Natasha when you get in don’t take everything at how it looks” Was Tony's only hint as the doors opened to show the doorway. Natasha walked over and up her right hand on the scanner. The door clicked open but unlike the others the handle was suddenly on the other side of the door.

“Is everything a trap?” Natasha asked as she opened the door.

“Only things to keep others out. After all you spies like your secrets” Tony said as she followed her in. Baton was not far behind her. Probable ready to save Natasha if this was a trap.

“OKAY NO FAIR!” Barton yelled “WHY IS HER ROOM SO COOL?” 

“Don’t worry your room is symaler but has more higher spaces” Tony said looking at the other spy. She saw how giddy he was when she said that. He ran back to the elevator to get to his room. Too bad for him the elevator won't move for him alone until after his room is shown.

“This is amazing” Natasha said as she appeared from the opposite side of the room.

“Your welcome. I’m sure you saw the small garden let Jarvis know if I left anything you might need out” Tony said. She knew that there was nothing she left out though. Unless Natasha wanted to grow food.

“Thank you” Natasha said. Tony smiled at her then lead Thor back to the elevator.

“No probable at all” Tony said smiling at her. Little did she know how much Tony was also jealous of the room she made.


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay Barton your turn” Tony said. As soon as the door opened he was scanning his hand and running all over the room. He opened the spaces and climbed all over. The entire time he was laughing like a mad man. Tony could tell that he loved the room as he ran from one side of the room to the other. But stopped outside the guest room flinging open the door. He looked at Tony with shock and then anger.

“It’s a guest room for when you know someone needs to crash” Tony said acting like he was being crazy glaring at her.

“You know?” He hissed at her. Shoe wondered if he was really a spy or not. Losing his cool that quickly was a bad thing. Then again it could be taken as a threat to his family. She would never go and hurt them thou so there was no reason to worry about that.

“Know what?” Toby froud stared at him. It worked for now because Barton dropped it. 

“Thanks, it’s amazing” he said smiling at her. She returned a confused smile back. She knew while making the Guest room that it was going to take weeks before he thought she didn’t know anything.


	8. Chapter 8

]“Okay Mr. tall dark and handsome let's get to your room” Tony said winking at the god. To her surprise he laughed at her fruitful comment.

“I don’t think that would be a problem” He said. Oh now she wanted to play a game with the god and see how far it could go.

“Well then, shall we see how fast we can make it before the clothes come off?” She asked. He looked surprised at her answer.

“I think you underestimate the speed of a god” He said moving closer. The doors opened not a moment later. 

“Looks like you weren't fast enough” Tony laughed at how he glared at the door. It was cute to see him angry at something that couldn’t be helped. “Go on scan your hand and tell me how you like your room.” He did as he saw the others do and soon the door opened. He walked in but had yet to say anything as he walked around the floor. He entered the room and walked straight up to Tony.

“How do you-” was all Tony could say as the god scooped her up and kissed her. He set her down moments later.

“It is brilliant. It reminds me of home thank you” He said smiling.

“Your welcome and feel free to thank me like that any time you want” Tony said earning another laugh from the god before her. She left the floor with some reluctance.

“Miss shall I order condoms now or later?” Jarvis sassed.

“Really J?” Tony asked.

“You’re right I have already bought them” He said. She laughed at that a bit. But maybe he wasn't so far off target.

“I’m being sassed right now, by my own creation” Tony said dramatically.

“I learned from the best miss” Jarvis said back making Tony smile more.


	9. Chapter 9

“Morning” Tony said as she walked into the kitchen after another long night in the lab. It had been a month of the Avengers living with her. She’s not going to lie Thor having to go home for a while really put a damper on things. She missed the big idiot a lot. Many because he would flirt back with out any of the other bullshit the others pulled. Bruce was fun to do science with but would tell her ‘We talked about this Tiny’ when she flirted. Steve would blush like crazy and tell her that it was inappropriate. Natasha would make threats or role her eyes at her. She couldn’t bring herself to flirt with Clint, do to the fact she may have helped him see his kids once during the month without telling him. That left Thor that flirted back in a joking manner and never took it any further than the jokes.  
“Good Morning Tony” Steve said with a smile on his face. He was cooking breakfast and handing everyone what they wanted or needed. He had already handed Clint bacon and eggs. He had given bruce and natasha tea, which tony suspected that natasha drank because she liked bruce. He handed Tony her coffee and continued to watch the bacon on the stove.  
“How was the lab?” Clint asked. Tony knew she should start walking carefully around him. He already suspected that she knew something. Luck for her Natasha didn’t seem to think there was much else to her even if Client did tell her about his suspicion.   
“It was good. How was the secret mission you went on?” Tony asked looking at him with large innocent eyes. She played the part of not knowing anything well. However, before he could answer there was a loud booming on the roof.  
“Mis it would seem that Thor has returned” Jarvis said. Tony smiled at the new of her dear friend being back.  
“Let him know where we are J” Tony said smiling and continuing to sip at her coffee. She turned in her chair to face the door but didn’t move to get up from her spot. She could hear Steve grabbing a plate for Thor.  
“Friends I have returned!” Thor yelled as he walked into the room. The sudden outburst made Tony smile. She knew Clint was watching her but he never confronted her with any ill intent so she let it go. It would be awhile before he realized there was something different about her. Even then anyone and everyone would say it's because of her status and wealth.  
“Friend Thor your hath returned. Oh how thee miss thow” Tony said back almost laughing at how Thor looked surprised at her answer. Thor soon laughed at her and joined them for breakfast.  
“So Point break are you hiding your hammer from me or is it waiting in the bedroom?” Tony said winking.  
“My hammer will be traveling to viste Lady Jane soon” Thor said not quite getting what she meant.  
“Oh boo and here I thought we could have some quality time together” Tony said making a pouty face.  
“Perhaps next time” Thor said patting her on the head. Thor then began to talk to Steve about how good of a cook he was.   
“Hey Tony you okay after that rejection?” Bruce asked attempting to be quite. It didn’t work as the question brought the attention of the room.  
“Thor you know I’m joking when I flirt, right?” after receiving a nod from Thor she added “However, If you wanted to have sex with me I’m in just so you know” Thor laughed when she told him that. Bruce looked between the two before nodding his head in either defeat or acknowledgment.  
“Bruce thanks for asking though” She called as he left the room probably feeling embarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

The problem with the Avengers was that they weren’t really a team. None of them trusted the others and so secrets were kept. That was starting to hurt them a lot. Rogers started trying to get them all to open up and talk more, But when you have 2 known spies and an alien from another planet that can get difficult. 

Thor bless his heart was good about talking and sharing his stories with the team. However, they all had to do with fighting things that none of the others even dreamed about. It was easier to take his stories as fake and not really listen. Which of course Thor noticed that most of them weren't listening to him. Tony would often ask questions to the point that if he remembered a particularly fun story he would go to the lab. It didn’t matter if the others were there or not. Tony would pull up the 3D animator and they would rebuild the story and then post it to the Avengers Website. Children especially loved Thor's stories, and would ask for him to tell them more.

Natasha would hardly talk when it was her turn or would give one sentence of pure knowledge. The time she told the group that she couldn’t have children it was just a sentence nothing more. Out of the two spies she was more likely the better of the two. She had been taught not to share which meant that her turn was quick. It was whatever she felt she could say without freaking out.

Clint didn’t take his time seriously and would make jokes or talk about what game he liked. He would show the fan made stuff that came in the mail for him, sometimes things from his own children would be mixed in to the pile. He would also ask Tony questions about the new upgrades he had gotten. He wouldn’t talk about his kids but when ever he came to a subject that somewhat involved them he would look at Natasha then Tony. It was like he wanted to see if they would react to it. Natasha would give him a knowing look and Tony would make jokes about his settling down with Rogers and have a couple of kids. Tony was usually scolded after the meeting for that joke. 

Bruce would mostly talk about the people that he helped while on the run. How much people had to eat, or how much they paid him. Turns out Bruce would help a couple of rich people and stick them with a ridiculous bill. Then take the money he made to buy medicine for people that couldn’t afford it. Some of the money that he earned was saved for when he had to run, but it was a small percentage. On really bad days he would talk about how being a ‘monster’ was affecting him. Tony, and Thor of course would encourage this and talk to him while often times the others would tense up. Rogers oftan scolding them later when Bruce wasn’t around to hear.

Rogers talked about his time before the war and how sickly he was. He would talk about how great Howard was which caused Tony to drink more. He would also talk about his day and what was different from his time. He would tell them about all the gifts he got from children and other fans. Which Tony would admit was kinda cute, but she could hardly care about it after he had spent ten minutes talking about how great Howard was.

Tony now her time was almost always avoided. She would talk about how much she ‘drank’ that day. Which was always exaggerated to make Rogers think she was too drunk to participate or have any real input. Other times she would ask so many questions about Thor's stories that the others would leave and try again next week. The thing was that Tony really enjoyed Thor's stories. He managed to bring the world that he had seen to life. Like how he felt as he looked into the face of his first giant monster kill. How only one tooth from its mouth was as large as the tower itself.   
\------  
“Thor I have a question for you. Would you come with me on monday?” Tony asked when she saw him in the kitchen. The other Avengers where surprised and started watching.  
“Where would we be going?” Thor asked while a large smile appeared on his face.  
“To meet your fans” She said smiling back at him. She had spent the last week setting up a Thor fun day. The day was set up as a orphanage day with a bunch of games and rides. She invited everyone on a waiting list to have a child and about 6 different orphanages to be involved. All Children that needed a home had a red shirt on with a tracker in it as well as in the shoes. She took as many precautions as she could while allowing the kids to have fun.  
“Sounds like fun” Thor said marking it on the calendar. Tony turned and left the room soon after inviting the others to join them. Monday was three days away and it was going to be awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday came around and to everyone's surprise Tony had gotten them up at 4Am.   
“Miss is requesting that you appear in the living room” Jarvis said scaring most of them awake. Soon after showering and showing up in the living room they found that Tony was standing there in a red top and blue jeans. Thor was standing next to her looking through a box.  
“Oh there you are, Let's go your guys” She said as soon as she saw them. She shoved them down to the garage where they were split up into two trucks. They were given directions and sent on their way. They arrived at their destination at 5:30AM. When they arrived at and empty lot twice as big as the local fairgrounds they began wondering what they signed up for. There was about 100 other people there waiting for them.  
“ALL RIGHT EVERYONE WE HAVE TO SET UP BEFORE THE KIDS ARRIVE. COME GET ASSIGNED TO A POSITION” Pepper yelled with a clipboard in her hands. Soon a line had formed and people were given a green, purple, blue, black, or orange t-shirt.   
“Oh Captain Rogers, you’ll be on security like the other Avengers so here are your black shirts and walky-talky. Have fun and keep the kids safe” She said moving them along getting through the ling of people as fast as she could. Soon Tony and Thor arrived with equipment to make the rides safe and began working on that. Everyone was getting comfortable with their places. Three hours later at 8 AM the food trucks started arriving. They were starting at 9AM so the kids would be arriving at 8:30Am. 20 of the people that arrived earlier in the day were security. The others were helping with either (green shirts)food, (purple)games, (orange)Adoptions, or (blue)rides.  
Once in there groups based on colored shirts they were told what channel to turn to. Rhodey was running the Security so it was all very military. They were then given places to walk and how far to walk. They were told when there break time was and what sections where what. They were told that code ‘Thor’ meant that a kid was living the safe area and needed to be guided back to safety.  
When the kids arrived they were excited and waiting at the entrance. When pepper and Tony walked out in front of them with a megaphone.  
“Okay Let me get through the shirts of the good guys that are here to help you then we can invite the one and only Thor out to meet you all.” Tony said into the mega-phone. The kids were good and listened to every word that Tony said. True to her word after she was done with telling the kids where to go if something happens she began to ‘summon’ Thor.  
“Okay everyone ready?”  
“YES!!”   
“What was that?”   
“YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!”   
“BRING OUT THE THOR!!!” and Thor made an entrance with lightning and everything. The kid went wild with excitement running to him and asking as many questions as they could. Thor was a good sport and answered everything he could. Soon the gates opened for the people looking to adopt.   
At the end of the day the Avengers almost wished that it had been another invasion. There was 50 code Thors. 40 people had needed help with directions. 30 Kids had needed help getting back to the groups. It was 9Pm by the time they had started asking people go home and finish there last couple of things.  
“HELLO EVERYONE, NOW BEFORE WE BREAK DOWN AND GO HOME LET ME THANK YOU. TODAY WAS AMAZING, AND 1200 KIDS HAVE BEEN ADOPTED AND SENT TO A GOOD HOME. AS A THANKS TAKE ANY PRICES AND FOOD ITS ON ME” Tony said into the microphone. A chorus of whoop’s and yeah’s filled the crowd. It took three hours to break down everything.  
\-------  
Back at the tower the Avengers had all went straight to there rooms to sleep. Tony and Thor had to stay and talk to the press. When they got home Tonys voice was hoarse.  
“Thanks for today” She said rubbing her throat.  
“It was fun and tiring” Thor admits flopping onto the couch.  
“Want a drink?” Tony asked walking to the kitchen. She was incharge of adoption which had erupted into chaos when it got close to 9pm. People wanting to go home and start setting up for there new family members. Thor had to step in at one point because they were over run with people.  
“Yes” Thor said closing his eyes. He had a feeling that if his father saw today that he would be happy. Many children got to have new families that would love them with all of their hearts. Tony handed his his bear and was soon dragged in to Thor's arms. Sitting there on the couch they pass out not caring who saw them.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later they where going on a mission. However, Toni hadn't gotten anything from Furry in a week which was wired for her. He usually bothered her once a week a lest if not more.

“This doesn't seem like a trap to you?” Toni asked as they got closer to the hydra base that they were looking into. It was supposedly a routine check up, but something felt off about it. Thor came because he was going to be left alone in the tower otherwise. Bruce and clint where off making runs in India. Bruce wanted to go and help the people that he knew over there since he met Toni. She was all for it of course letting him take as much money and medicine that the helicarrier could hold. It made a bit of a dip into her wallet but that was fine.

“If Lady Stark says that it is a trap do you not think that we should stop and come up with a plan?” Thor asked. He knew that most of his Ideas were thrown out due to the fact that he and Toni where better friends. 

“for the last time Toni no its it's just a routine check. No we have gone over the building and the surrounding. We know what we are doing” Roger's said for the 20th time. She knew it wasn't though. There was no way that a routine check would take Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, and Iron Maiden. 

The building was quiet when they entered through the openings that Rogers told them to. Rogers said to split up but it still rubbed Toni the wrong way. She soon ditched the armor in hopes of being more sneaky. She couldn't help wanting to leave as soon as she entered the building, there was far too many cameras to be comfortable. She told the armer to wait high above them. As she sneaked around she almost came into contact with Steve and Natasha. Steve walked into Natasha and they continued clearing the rooms together. She wondered if Natasha was even aware of the cameras that were following them. If she was then she didn’t care about them and new something the rest of them didn’t. She managed to dodge the two of them and continued her own search. She came to a room with documents that had details of the building and the security. She was about to call Steve and the others, when a someone moved. They slammed her against the wall with a cloth around her mouth and nose. She didn’t struggle as much as she could. Looking into her captors eye as the darkness started to fade in. Of course he was to blame for the bad feeling she was getting.

_______________

She jerked awake a few moments later. SHe didn’t bother trying to break her way out of the chains holding her arms. She did however try and move to a more comfortable position with little luck. Her arms where chained behind her back and to the opposite sides. He legs where chained in three places: One near her knee to keep her legs together, One high up on her thys to make sure she couldn’t stand, then to the floor. She had a bar in her mouth so that she couldn’t talk. They were tight and very uncomfortable to where. 

Looking around she saw that Thor was standing in the middle of the room in a HULK container. He was looking quite cross with what was happening. Steve and Natasha where chained up in a starfish position. Other than roughed up a bit they looked fine. She didn’t want to say that she envied them but she really did. The starfish isn’t fun but compared to what she was going through.

“Stark? Thor? Where are we?” Steve asked waking up.

“It was a trap just as Lady Stark had said” Or replied. His arms were crossed over his chest and a frown was present on his face.

“We figured that out” Natasha said having woken up when Steve talked. 

“Stark you let me down today” Furry said walking into the room with a couple of files under his hand “I was expecting you to break your old record” 

“FURRY?” Steve said surprised as Natasha tried to show respect by becoming more soldier like. Furry walked over and undid the chains around her. As soon as the chains were loosened up she head butted him.

“Did you have to do that?” He asked as the others looked on in surprise.

“You deserved it” She said rubbing her wrist to help the pain.

“Toni?” Steve asked not really sure what question to ask first. 

“This is your mission with Thor. Have fun” Furry said handing over a single file. She ripped it out of his hands. Thor having been released walked over to her.

“As for you two” He said turning to Steve and Natasha “More training is needed. Neither of you realized that the areas where on and got lost while in the building” 

“Wait how is that fair Toni has Jarvis who would tell her where the cameras were. And how come she get a mission?” Clint said walking up from his hiding place.

“Agent Barton, Agent S is one of our best under myself” Furry said.

“Agent S as in the agent that is supposed to take over shield if something happens to you? Agent S as in the ghost of the compound? Agent S as in the only person that you said and I quote ‘the best agent I have trained’ Agent?” Clint said having his mind blown.

“That’s not possible she didn’t know I was watching her” Natasha said looking rather argumentative. Rolling her eyes and grabbing Thor's arm she walked out of the building.

“So you are a braver warrier than we had thought” Thor said smiling to himself. Once in the light she looked over the file. Then shoving it into his chest.

“I guess I’m not that good if I was giving this mission” She said as he began to read eyes widening.


	13. Chapter 13

“What kind of mission is it Lady Stark” Thor asked walking closer to be next to her. He was annoyed about what had happened.

“Travel to Asgard and find if they are a threat” Toni said hitting Thor in the chest with the folder. Thor grabbed the folder and turned to look at Furry. They both looked angry with the director.

“And do pray tell, How do I get to Asgard?” Tony asked crossing her arms. She was beyond pissed off. There Fury was standing after blowing her cover and being a general nuisance. Everything was going wonderful. Fury didn’t answer just looked between the two.

“OH WAIT You want me to be seduced him into letting me go” She said moving closer to Furry “Let me tell you something you seem to have forgotten. I DO NOT WORK FOR SHIELD. Is that getting through to you? Furry I’m beyond angry with you for ruining my personal mission. So you can go fuck yourself with a poll” She said turing and leaving the base. Thor was close behind her but didn’t say anything. He knew better than to add anything to an already angry person. If he pulled that with his brother he would be stabbed. With his mother he would have been grounded. Then he got an Idea that was wicked and also incredibly crazy. He reached out and grabbed Toni by the waist and pulled her close. Mjolnir was in his hand in no time as he then raised it to the heavens.

“HEIMDALL” He called and Toni’s eyes widen. She began to wiggle when they were suddenly no longer on earth. A rainbow light surrounding them as if it was pulling them up. It only took a moment before they were standing in a golden room.

“Thor you better have a plan. I know for a fact that HUMANS are not allowed here” Toni said pulling away from him. Crossing her arms once she was out of his grip.

“You have a job to do, and I have a brave warrior to show my father” He said looking quite pleased with himself. He had to say that this was quite the plan he created. His father and mother would have to meet her. They will love her abilities and brains. She would show how much stronger she was compared to the normal humans.

“Why don’t you answer her in front of your father. I’m sure he would also like to know that answer” Heimdall said standing in front of them.

“Yes let’s go meet the All Father so that he can see the mistake and kill me for being here” Toni said sarcastically.

“Father will not kill you. He might send you home but nothing else” Thor said not sure if he was angry with the thought of her dead, or happy that she knew enough about his culture that she could be sarcastic about it. She just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thor took that as a go ahead and grabbed her hand. He began to walk across the rainbow bridge with Toni being slightly dragged. He knew her well enough that if she wanted them to stop he wouldn’t be able to stop her. He was soon proven right when they passed by the foragery. She pulled out of his grasp and took a look inside. He could see the gears turning in her head. He knew that by the end of the day she will have 12 different ways to make the forage better. Better for either of the usage or the items coming out of it.


End file.
